You For Me
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Kau tak perlu sempurna untuk merasakan cinta. ItaHina


**Itachi - Hinata**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : General / Romance/ Drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-You For Me-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Itachi namanya, seorang laki-laki buta yang bisa membuat siapapun ingin menghindarinya. Dia sedikit angkuh meski memiliki keterbatasan. Dia tidak ramah meski rupawan. Dia cerdas meski hampir tak pernah bicara. Dan dia selalu terbalut pakaian serba gelap. Bahkan saat musim panas seperti hari ini.

Uchiha Itachi namanya, seorang laki-laki buta yang kini duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terikat, entah kapan terakhir kali ia melangkahkan kaki ke _barbershop_ untuk mencukur rambutnya. Itachi tak pernah memikirkan akan seperti apa perubahan yang terjadi jika panjang rambutnya ia kurangi. Itachi juga enggan menjawab pertanyaan penata rambut mengenai model rambut yang akan ia pilih. Itachi hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang telah menjalani hidupnya dalam kegelapan selama enam tahun terakhir ini.

Meski tak pernah mengatakannya, Itachi menikmati hidup yang ia jalani.

Angin musim panas yang terasa lengket berembus perlahan seolah menari. Dengung nyanyian serangga beriringan dengan suara derai tawa remaja yang segar di kejauhan. Itachi duduk tanpa memikirkan apapun. Tongkat yang telah terlipat ia genggam di atas pangkuannya. Kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan siang itu mulai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Terik matahari menembus bahan katunnya dan membuat kulitnya memeras keringat. Jari telunjuknya kemudian meraba jam tangan braille di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sebelas siang. Dia mulai merasa lapar.

Itachi memutuskan untuk duduk di tempatnya lima menit lagi. Baginya itu sudah cukup lama. Baru saja pikiran itu terbersit di benaknya, Itachi mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Laki-laki muda itu menajamkan indera pendengarannya, namun yang bisa ia dengar hanya debaran jantung yang terus memburu.

Dalam hati ia menggerutu, _sial kau_! Sisi angkuh dalam dirinya mulai mencari pelindung, menolak kenyataan bahwa ia sangat senang mendengar suara gadis itu menyebut namanya.

"Kau terlambat," katanya dengan suara rendah.

"Maaf," kata gadis yang berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Ada suara tawa yang begitu pelan dan sebentar, atau mungkin hanya senyuman yang mengembang di wajah gadis yang siang itu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih. "Itachi-san, bukankah kemarin Anda bilang saya harus datang setelah makan siang?"

Itachi ingat pesan yang ia tinggalkan saat tak bisa terhubung dengannya melalui telepon. Memang benar, harusnya memang setelah makan siang. Itachi yang memiliki perkejaan sebagai konsultan selalu sibuk sebelum jam makan siang. Mungkin dia memang buta, tapi bukan berarti dia pengangguran.

"Tadi pagi aku meninggalkan pesan yang baru, apa kau tidak mengecek ponselmu?"

"Saya baru mengeceknya barusan."

Tanpa sadar, Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kau sesibuk itu?"

"A-ano… apa boleh saya duduk?" tanya gadis itu dengan sopan.

Itachi mengangguk, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara helaan napas dan hempasan aroma lembut bunga gardenia setelah gadis itu duduk. "Arigato," katanya, seolah senyumnya bisa terdengar bersamaan dengan ucapannya.

Itachi mempertahankan sikap diamnya, menanti sampai suara indah gadis itu menciptakan nada dan ketukan yang berirama di telinganya.

"Anda sudah makan?"

"Bisakah kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Hinata?" suaranya sedikit bergetar, entah karena apa, Itachi sendiri tak paham. Tapi dari pertanyaannya, jelas ia sedang tergesa-gesa. Bukan karena waktu yang ia punya sedikit, tapi karena dia tak lagi sabar mendengar alasan keterlambatan Hinata.

"Ah, gomen." Hinata tersenyum, dan Itachi merasa suasana musim panas yang tak menyenangkan berubah ramah. Sungguh ia tak perlu sepasang mata untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis ini.

"Sebelumnya memang ada beberapa hal yang harus saya kerjakan bersama dengan rekan-rekan. Ano, Itachi-san, sudahkah saya ceritakan mengenai proyek yang saya kerjakan dengan Shino-kun dan Kiba-kun?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Itachi tahu Hinata bukan tipikal yang banyak bicara. Tanpa bisa mengelak, Itachi langsung membuat keputusan yang tak berdasar. Tapi sungguh, itu semua karena Hinata memang terlalu mudah untuk ditebak.

Hinata segera menyadari kesalahannya, "Saya memang sibuk."

"Jadi?"

"Eh?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah karena tak lagi punya waktu untukku?" Itachi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak sedang merajuk.

Hinata mengangguk.

Itachi membungkam.

"Apa Anda marah Itachi-san?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Itachi berbohong. Dia lalu berdiri, sekali lagi merasa terik matahari terlalu panas untuk dinikmati. "Kalau begitu kembalilah ke kampus dan jangan pedulikan aku." Itachi segera menyesali ucapannya. Tak seharusnya dia menunjukkan sikap kekanak-kanakan. Itachi harusnya bersikap lebih dewasa dan memahami situasi Hinata.

Saat berpikiran untuk meralat kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Itachi merasakan tekanan lembut jemari Hinata di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Itachi-san…"

"Hm?"

"Apa Anda mau pulang?"

"Bukankah kau sibuk?"

Hinata berdiri, perlahan mendekat pada Itachi. Dan di detik yang sama Itachi merasa bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakan untuk menarik perhatian Hinata, diperbolehkan. Lagipula siapa yang akan tahu? Hinata bukan seorang perempuan yang suka membicarakan keburukan orang lain.

"Hari ini saya sudah janji untuk menemani Anda."

"Benar, tapi kau sibuk, kan?"

"A-ano…" Hinata ingin bilang bahwa dia memang benar-benar sibuk. Tugas yang akan menentukan masa depannya di kampus sedang menuntut perhatiannya. Namun ia juga merasa Itachi perlu perhatian lebih.

Belakangan ini Itachi lebih sering meninggalkan pesan di ponselnya. Dan benda yang sebelumnya hanya berdering karena panggilan dari Neji, Hanabi, Shino dan Kiba kini juga sering berdering karena panggilan dari Itachi.

Hinata ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Itachi. Bulan November dua tahun yang lalu saat ia membutuhkan nasihat dari seorang konsultan akademis. Dari enam orang yang ada di daftar kampus, hanya Uchiha Itachi yang punya jadwal longgar di musim dingin saat itu. Saat kebanyakan orang memikirkan rencana liburan musim dingin atau telah mengambil cuti awal, Itachi memilih tinggal di kampus dan bekerja.

Dan tentu saja, selain dirinya ada dua orang lagi yang lebih memilih sibuk bekerja. Tapi jadwal mereka terus padat dan tak menyisakan celah bagi Hinata yang putus asa. Meski dua sahabatnya menyarankan untuk menunggu hingga Januari, Hinata tetap mengambil kesempatan yang ada dan akhirnya berkonsultasi dengan Itachi.

Dari sana, segalanya berjalan lancar hingga suatu hari, laki-laki Uchiha itu mengajaknya makan siang bersama dengan alasan kenyamanan. Dan seminggu kemudian, Itachi meminta bantuan Hinata untuk membacakan sebuah buku untuknya. Di akhir pekan, Itachi mengundang Hinata menikmati sebuah pertunjukan musik klasik. Setelah itu, segalanya berubah.

Satu kecupan sederhana di pipi, berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Dan musim dingin berganti dengan musim semi yang terasa aneh bagi Hinata yang terbiasa sendiri. Dia tidak lagi duduk di depan TV saat malam, melainkan duduk di sofa panjang bersama Itachi dan membicarakan tentang banyak hal. Hinata tidak lagi bingung kenapa waktu seolah berjalan lama karena saat ia bersama Itachi, setiap detiknya seolah berlari terlalu cepat. Dan hatinya akan terasa kosong jika sosok Itachi tak hadir, meski Hinata tak pernah menyadari bahwa hal ini dikenal dengan nama 'kerinduan'. Bila ia ditanya tentang kapan pertama kali ia jatuh cinta, mungkin jawabannya baru bisa dia dapatkan nanti, saat dia benar-benar sadar bahwa dirinya pantas dicintai.

Untuk saat ini, Hinata masih menganggap Itachi sebagai seorang konsultan yang luar biasa hebat, orang yang harus ia hormati, dan sahabat yang menyenangkan.

Sayangnya ia tak akan pernah menyadari bahwa tanggapannya mengenai pribadi Itachi tak akan bersambut karena kebanyakan orang menganggap Uchiha tampan itu memiliki pribadi tertutup dan dingin yang tak akan bisa jadi seorang sahabat.

Jadi biarkan saja ia berpikiran sederhana. Justru karena itulah Hinata bisa merasakan ketulusan Itachi.

Dan hari ini laki-laki istimewa itu berulang tahun. Satu hal itu saja cukup bagi Hinata untuk melupakan sejenak kesibukannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi. Apalagi karena Itachi-lah Hinata bisa berada di sini sekarang, menjadi bagian dari universitas bergengsi di kota ini. Satu alasan lagi baginya untuk mengistimewakan Itachi.

"Hari ini, s-saya ti-tidak sibuk."

Itachi menutup mulutnya. Hinata tak pernah pandai berbohong, Itachi tahu itu. Tapi dia tak peduli bahkan jika dekan universitas mempermasalahkan ketidakseriusannya dalam bekerja karena mencampuradukkan urusan pekerjaan dan pribadi. Itachi hanyalah seorang manusia, mahluk sosial yang kini terkena dampak nyata kata 'sosial' karena ia sadar ia tak bisa terus bertahan sendirian.

Jadi, ya…dia diam. Menanti dan dalam hati berharap, Hinata benar-benar mendahulukan dirinya dibandingkan urusan lain bahkan jika itu berarti dia harus gagal dan mengulang satu tahun lagi.

"Begitukah?" pancing Itachi. Wajahnya tak lagi terasa kaku untuk tersenyum. Harga dirinyalah yang tak mengijinkannya tersenyum.

"Iya."

Itachi ingin menghela napasnya keras-keras, namun kelegaannya melebihi kapasitas udara di dalam paru-parunya. Uchiha itu mendongak, melepaskan kelegaan yang luar biasa dari dalam dirinya. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan sederhana, Itachi meluruskan tongkatnya, mengambil dua langkah sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata di tangan kirinya. Untuk ini, Itachi rela menjadi pihak yang lemah karena keterbatasannya.

Dia membalas dengan meremas lembut tangan Hinata yang menyatu dengannya, dan membiarkan gadis itu menuntun Itachi berjalan keluar taman, menuju pemberhentian bus, untuk kemudian meninggalkan area kampus dan berhenti di dekat gerbang utama gedung apartemen tempat Itachi tinggal.

Setelah lift membawa mereka ke lantai dua belas, Itachi dan Hinata menyusuri lorong yang berujung di pintu 1240. F, Itachi membuka kuncinya. Ruangan temaram dengan harum lemah eucalyptus kemudian menyambut mereka.

Di tempat ini Hinata terbiasa membacakan buku untuk Itachi. Di sini juga mereka biasa duduk di sofa membicarakan dunia dan kehidupan sambil menikmati kopi java hangat.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat ini. Tapi untuk Itachi, dia sudah tahu pasti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Anda mau minum sesuatu, Itachi-san?"

Itachi duduk di sofa, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata membawa sekaleng root beer dingin sementara tangan kirinya menjaga gelas jus jeruk dingin dalam kemasan.

Hinata duduk di tempat yang biasa ia duduki. Ruangan tengah apartemen Itachi yang sederhana masih sama. Sebuah meja di salah satu sudut ruangan masih tampak kosong seperti sebelumnya. Hanya ada dua buku yang bertumpuk di bagian tengah, terlihat baru dan belum tersentuh.

"Mau saya bacakan buku?"

Itachi menerima kaleng root beer yang sudah dibuka dari tangan Hinata.

"Duduklah dulu," kata Itachi.

Hinata meminta dirinya sendiri untuk lebih rileks. Situasi seperti ini sudah sering ia alami, tak sepatutnya ia merasa gelisah.

"Aku benar-benar lelah," kata Itachi kemudian, memecah kesunyian yang terasa janggal.

"Oh, Anda perlu istirahat?"

Itachi menyerahkan kaleng root beer nya pada Hinata. Gadis itu meletakkannya di meja lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Itachi membuka kacamata hitamnya, memutar kepalanya perlahan untuk meregangkan otot, lalu duduk terdiam dengan membuka matanya yang tak melihat.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Mata Itachi tampak indah meski begitu pucat tanpa cahaya. Dan untuk sejenak Hinata sempat berpikiran bahwa laki-laki buta itu membalas tatapannya. "Kau masih di situ, Hinata?"

"I-iya."

"Boleh aku istirahat sebentar? Beberapa hari ini aku kesulitan tidur."

"Apa Anda mau saya pulang?"

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tangan kanannya terulur, dan sedetik kemudian telah berhasil menemukan tempat yang ia cari. Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan suara yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya.

Tangan Itachi kini meremas paha kanan Hinata, dia lalu menggeser tubuhnya, membuat Hinata tersudut tanpa daya. Dengan santai, Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian dia bergeser lagi, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Hinata yang menyebar aroma gardenia. Itachi memeluk pinggang Hinata, tersenyum diam-diam, lalu menghela napas.

"Kau mau aku menunggu berapa lama?"

"E-eh?" suara Hinata yang bergetar terdengar ketakutan, namun Itachi tetap tak bergerak.

"Aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama, bersabar tanpa ada harapan."

"S-saya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kau tidak punya pacar, kan?" Itachi bisa merasakan gerakan bahu Hinata yang melemas. Ia tahu pasti jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Perlahan, Itachi melepas pelukannya di pinggang Hinata, merubah lagi posisinya dan berbaring dengan wajah lurus mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan.

Detik jarum jam berdetak. Di luar, angin berembus menggeser awan. Siang semakin menggelora. Sementara Itachi seolah terjebak dalam pusaran dunia yang tak memihaknya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"B-bukan begitu, Itachi-san."

"Kalau begitu kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"I-itu…"

"Apa karena aku bukan orang kaya? Atau karena aku cacat?"

"B-bukan."

"Kau menyukai orang lain?"

Hinata diam.

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya. Dia bangun lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Itachi meraih lagi kacamatanya, menutupi segala sesuatunya yang tak ingin ia tunjukkan pada Hinata. Dia lalu berdiri, menggenggam erat tongkatnya. Lalu menunggu, sedikit berharap Hinata akan memintanya duduk lagi dan melupakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi selain aroma gardenia yang berjalan melewatinya.

Itachi menggunakan tongkatnya untuk berjalan kali ini. Hinata beberapa langkah di sampingnya, menjaga jarak.

"Apa aku juga menakutkan, Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak, Itachi-san."

_Lalu kenapa kau menjauh?_

"Aku kurang enak badan, kuantar kau sampai pemberhentian bus."

"T-tidak usah, s-saya bisa pulang sendiri. Se-sebaiknya Anda istirahat saja."

"Aku memang buta, Hinata. Dan aku memang tidak istimewa bagimu. Tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku bersikap seperti seorang laki-laki dan mengantarmu sampai pemberhentian bus."

"_G-gomen_."

Itachi menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kejengkelan yang datang tanpa diundang ini, tidak membuatnya merasa senang. Dia tak suka bersikap seperti ini pada Hinata. Dia seharusnya bisa menghormati keputusan Hinata dan tidak tenggelam dalam emosi gelap yang membuatnya merasa rendah karena gadis yang ia sukai tak membalas perasaannya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tak seharusnya ia alami. Demi Tuhan, seorang Uchiha Itachi tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan cinta. Jatuh cinta seharusnya menjadi hal terakhir yang ada dalam kehidupannya.

Dia tidak keberatan menjadi buta, dia juga tidak keberatan sendirian. Tapi sendirian dengan hati yang terluka tidaklah menyenangkan.

Udara lembap musim panas menyapa keduanya sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari gedung apartemen. Hinata masih tak bersuara, Itachi berharap dia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sanggup melupakan hari yang memalukan ini. Hari ulang tahun terparah dalam hidupnya.

Mereka berdua menyebrang, masih dalam diam. Suara deru kendaraan terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi, dan dia bersyukur karena setidaknya suara-suara ini meredam suara langkah Hinata atau hembusan napasnya yang terdengar begitu jauh.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana siang itu. Angin membawa aroma hujan dan berembus semakin kencang. Hinata mendekap dirinya sendiri, melirik sekilas ke arah Itachi yang duduk di tengah, berwajah statis dan terlihat tenang. Rambut panjangnya menari mengikuti alunan musik angin yang berubah-ubah. Tongkatnya ia sandarkan di samping kakinya. Hinata merasa kehilangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bis yang dinantikan Hinata, mendekat. Dengan perasaan ragu, Hinata berdiri, berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati mendekati Itachi. Dia mencoba untuk membaca pesan di wajah Itachi. Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia pahami, dan akhirnya Hinata menyerah.

"Itachi-san, istirahatlah."

Itachi tidak tersenyum, hanya menoleh seakan baru sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Terdengar suara pintu bis yang terbuka, hempasan udara yang terasa seperti uap panas, lalu kesegaran gardenia yang perlahan menjauh. Itachi berdiri, mendengar suara deru bis yang bergerak perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya, lalu melaju di antara kendaran-kendaran yang lain.

Kini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hari istimewa ini bahkan belum berakhir. Siang bahkan belum ingin pergi. Namun Itachi merasa dia tak menginginkan apapun lagi.

Dia meraih tongkatnya, berjalan menuju apapun yang siap menyambutnya di kehidupan saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara klakson yang mengoyak kesadarannya. Tubuh Itachi terpental, melayang di udara, kemudian terjatuh di jalanan yang terasa panas. Dia mencoba membuka matanya, namun kegelapan memastikan bahwa tak ada yang bisa ia lihat untuk menjawab kebingungannya. Hanya ada rasa sakit di tulang kakinya. Kepalanya seakan ditimbun dalam tanah yang juga menyesakkan dadanya. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang terkejut, ketakutan, bahkan sedu-sedan seorang wanita yang menangis.

Perlahan, ia menyerahkan dirinya, mencoba menghapus rasa sakit di kaki dan kepalanya. Itachi merebahkan diri, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskan napas seakan-akan ini adalah napas terakhirnya.

Tangan kanannya terulur, mencoba merasakan udara. Namun yang ia sentuh adalah kelembutan kulit wajahnya. Bibirnya yang lembut dan basah, pipinya yang hangat, dan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang kemudian jatuh di kening Itachi.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi. Hari kelahiranmu menjadi hari kematianmu juga, hah? _

Itachi tersenyum menyadari betapa ironis pikiran yang kini menggantung. Penolakan yang menyakitkan itu adalah awal dari penderitaan yang hanya bertahan sebentar. Dia akan mati dan tak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak kekecewaan, kesedihan, atau jatuh cinta.

Entah bagaimana, Itachi merasa keputusan Tuhan ini bisa ia terima dengan lapang dada.

Itachi memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali merasakan kesadarannya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itachi-san…?"

_Aku hidup dan tidak mati?_

"Itachi-san?"

"Ya?"

"Sudah waktunya."

"Apa?"

"Sudah waktunya membuka perbanmu."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Itachi bisa mencium aroma pemutih, angin dingin, sedikit alkohol medis, dan harum apel yang hampir tenggelam di antara aroma rumah sakit yang tak enak. Dia lalu mendengar suara gesekan, mungkin si perawat sedang bergerak dan rok putihnya yang ketat bergesekan dengan sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah koma selama tiga minggu."

Informasi itu dirasa cukup bagi Itachi. Dia ingat perasaan hampir mendekati kematian. Dan tak pernah menyangka ia bisa selamat dari genggaman malaikat maut yang sedikit lagi menjeratnya.

"Hari ini, kami akan membantumu melepas perbanmu."

_Kami? Memangnya ada berapa orang dalam ruangan ini?_

"Dokter?" perawat itu memanggil.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar yakin, mendekati Itachi. Tekanan lembut dirasakan Itachi di pundak kanannya. Ibu jari kakinya tergelitik dan tiba-tiba bergerak tanpa ia sadari. Itachi merasa asing dalam keadaan ini.

"Apa Anda siap, Itachi-san?"

"Lakukan saja." Dia siap jika memang kakinya sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Itachi sudah merasakan bagaimana hidup dalam kegelapan selama enam tahun setelah matanya tak lagi bisa menerima cahaya. Warna hitam yang perlahan memudar dan berubah putih sepenuhnya tidaklah berarti baginya. Penderitaan hanya karena ia buta bukan menjadi penghalang bagi Itachi.

Dan bila ia harus menggunakan kursi roda sekalipun, dia tidak akan menyebut dirinya cacat.

Itachi merasakan gerakan jemari sang dokter di belakang kepalanya. Terdengar suara 'klik' dan Itachi mencoba menerka-nerka. Kemudian dia merasakan tubuh sang dokter yang menekan sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. "Gunting," katanya.

Itachi masih memilih untuk menanti. Tekanan kini ia rasakan di sisi kiri kepalanya. Tubuh gunting yang dingin saling beradu dengan kepalanya beberapa kali hingga ia bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak di wajahnya.

Lalu suara pelan besi yang diletakkan di atas kayu, kemudian helaan napas sang dokter yang masih menyiratkan ketegangan, dan setelahnya Itachi merasakan beban ringan terangkat dari kelopak matanya.

"Baiklah, perbannya sudah kami buka, kapasnya juga sudah. Bisakah Anda buka mata Anda sekarang?"

_Tentu, itu bukan hal yang sulit. _

Itachi membuka matanya, menyipitkan lagi karena cahaya yang terlalu terang. Dan kemudian mengerjap, dan benar-benar membuka matanya sesaat kemudian.

Segala hal yang serba putih ini tidak memberinya ketenangan. "Apa yang…?"

"Kami melakukan operasi pada kornea mata Anda, Itachi-san. Sebelumnya kami melakukan pembedahan yang cukup berisiko. Keadaan Anda koma, tapi kesehatan Anda luar biasa."

"Apa?" Itachi masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat yang diucapakn dokter berambut tipis itu.

Laki-laki itu meminta Itachi untuk istirahat, dan berjanji untuk kembali lagi setelah Itachi terbiasa dengan situasinya.

Tapi Itachi menolak, "Katakan saja."

Si dokter menyerah, "Ada pendonor yang bersedia memberikan matanya agar Anda bisa melihat."

"Siapa?"

"Saya."

Itachi menoleh ke samping kanannya. Hinata duduk di sana, tersenyum dengan wajah cerah dan mata yang menatap tanpa nyawa.

"Kau?"

"Kerusakan mata Anda sudah kami perbaiki, Itachi-san. Dan kornea mata milik Hyuuga-san melengkapi kekurangannya." Dokter itu tersenyum, "Selamat."

Hinata berdiri, menggeser kakinya untuk melangkah. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sementara ia menghitung dalam hati. Enam langkah kemudian, dia berhasil berdiri di samping ranjang Itachi.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, menanti. Senyumnya perlahan terhapus karena tak ada satu kata pun dari Itachi.

"Kau mau balas budi? Merasa bersalah? Atau…"

"S-saya ingin mencintai Anda, Itachi-san."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin dengan tidak melihat Anda, saya bisa mencintai Anda."

"Apa aku begitu buruk rupa, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Anda terlalu sempurna. Sosok yang tak mungkin bisa saya miliki. Karena itu, jika Anda bisa melihat dan saya tidak, akan lebih mudah bagi Anda untuk…" Hinata menelan ludah, "…untuk pergi meninggalkan saya tanpa merasa terbebani dengan perasaan yang tak berarti."

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Hinata." Itachi meremas seprai putih ranjangnya. Kemarahan membakar logikanya. "Untuk apa semua ini? Aku tidak butuh simpatimu."

Hinata menutup matanya sejenak, "Anda pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, Itachi-san."

"Begitukah?"

Itachi adalah pribadi yang rumit, semua orang tahu itu. Dia tak mudah dimengerti, namun sekarang dia sendiri merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan saat mereka mencoba memahaminya.

"Pengorbananmu ini tidak cukup, Hinata. Aku hampir mati, kau tahu?"

Hinata menunduk.

"Jadi aku minta sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar penglihatan yang baru."

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat saat ia mendengar nada suara Itachi yang pelan, berbahaya, tanpa ada emosi yang terdeteksi.

Itachi menekan rahangnya, sepasang matanya menatap Hinata dengan keyakinan yang tak goyah, suaranya tak berkesan lembut tapi menuntut, "Aku ingin kau ada di sisiku saat aku bangun dari tidurku seumur hidupmu. Aku ingin kau ada setiap saat aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin kau yang selalu ada di dekatku. Selamanya, mencintaiku dengan segenap hatimu, dan tak pernah mengkhianatiku, atau berhenti memikirkanku."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan, takut, kehilangan arah.

Sekejap kemudian, dia merasakan dua lengan kuat Itachi melingkari tubuhnya, memeluknya dan menariknya dalam dekapan yang begitu erat hingga ia merasakan sesak. Susah payah Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Itachi. Tapi laki-laki ini punya tenaga yang entah datang dari mana. Emosinya yang menggebu-gebu terbaca jelas oleh Hinata saat Itachi menahan leher Hinata, mencium bibirnya yang amatiran, lalu terserap dalam hisapan hasrat Itachi yang luar biasa liar dan tak terbendung.

Hinata seolah terbakar dalam kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan. Tubuhnya bergejolak tanpa kendali, melemah dan akhirnya menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada ciuman Itachi yang putus asa.

Napasnya tercekat karena tak ada jalur udara yang tersisa. Hinata merasa dunianya berputar sesaat. Kemudian Itachi membuat cukup jarak yang berarti, jarak yang membuat Hinata menghirup napas Itachi yang terasa hangat.

"Kau akan menikah denganku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan menjaga hatiku dalam genggamanmu."

Hinata berusaha keras untuk bernapas dengan normal. Saat Itachi merasa tubuh Hinata yang menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, laki-laki itu malah kembali memaksa Hinata berada dekat dengannya.

"Kau untukku, Hinata. Kau milikku."

"A-anda su-sungguh egois, Itachi-san."

"Lalu kau? Siapa yang memintamu untuk memberiku cahaya? Siapa yang memutuskan tanpa meminta ijin dariku?"

Hinata tersengat rasa bersalah.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan ketidaksempurnaanku, Hinata. Dan semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diriku setelah melihatmu. Aku yakin ada banyak wanita cantik di luar sana. Tapi dengan sepasang mata yang tak melihat ini aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kecantikan bagiku adalah fana, karena kau begitu istimewa di hatiku."

Hinata tersedu, menangis, lalu merebahkan dirinya dalam pelukan Itachi. Dia bersandar di pundak Itachi, menyadari betapa dirinya sudah terlalu lama berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada laki-laki ini.

Itachi memeluk Hinata dengan lembut kini, membelai punggungnya dan memejamkan mata. Pada akhirnya dia bisa menemukan sebuah awal yang indah meski harus melewati jalan jauh yang gelap dan berangin.

Hinata ada di sisinya, dan dia akan selalu ada di tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada; bersama Itachi, mencintainya, membangun keluarga bersamanya, menjalani hidup dan selalu bersama.

"Uchiha Itachi, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Haaa…tak lagi menggunakan 'saya' dan 'Anda' sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Hinata adalah sebuah pengakuan yang melegakan bagi Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~E.N.D.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, minna-san… apa kabar?  
**

**Ini harusnya untuk birthday Itachi, tp agak telat hehehehe #garuk-garuk sok innocent  
**

**Thanks buat Thie-chan yang udah ingetin... #peluk  
**

**As always thanks for reading  
**

**-r.b-  
**


End file.
